


I'll Be Here Forever

by Sousukex



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, I'm Sorry, Reader inspires Sousuke, Rin has a small part, idk what to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukex/pseuds/Sousukex
Summary: Sousuke is swimming up against Haruka, but his shoulder gives him some extreme complications. It takes a certain someone to inspire him to keep pushing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Does the title match...? 
> 
> I guess??? I've never been good with titles??? 
> 
> I know it's not very long, but I tried my best lol
> 
> Let me know if you guys like my first Free! and first Sousuke fanfiction. Believe it or not, I had the idea for this while I was in the shower. I took a cold shower (because strangely enough I like them) and was letting the water run over my face. To be honest, that is one of my most favorite feelings in the world.

This was it. It was exactly what Sousuke wanted. Finally, he was getting the chance to swim freestyle against Haruka Nanase. 

 

Sousuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes for only a moment, stepping up onto the starting block. He looked up into the stands, where he knew that Y/n was watching him and smiling. This wasn't a thing he wanted to do for pride, it wasn't even to show Y/n how strong he was... It was for himself. He wanted to swim against Haruka fair and square, although his shoulder might not make this fair. 

 

Quickly, he pushed the thought of his shoulder away. The pain was subsided for now, he barely felt it at all. He readied himself to dive into the water, pulling his goggles over his eyes and staring intently at the pool before him. Sousuke pushed off as the signal was given, everything else fading away, and it was only the water and himself. 

 

Speeding through the water, Haruka and Sousuke were much farther ahead of the other swimmers. Sousuke could hear Rin cheering from behind him, and knew that Y/n was doing the same. Something swelled in his chest... Confidence. The two of them, his two closest friends and one of them the love of his life, cheering for him. 

 

Suddenly, Sousuke faltered. The pain in his shoulder flourished, much more excruciating than the previous time. He let out a cry of pain, cursing himself for doing so. 

 

The lights from ahead faded away, the roar of the crowd following suit, and Sousuke found himself engulfed in darkness. The feeling in his chest changed from confidence to despair. He had failed. Sousuke had tried his hardest, and failed. Why? Why, of all of the swimmers he knew, did he have to be the one to lose his dream? It had been so close, so vivid, and now here he was... Embarrassing himself in front of thousands of people.

 

Rin gasped, then called out to Sousuke. He realized that his attempts weren't working, so he looked up and over. Y/n. He saw the shock on her face, the worry, the sadness. Her eyes met Rin's and he watched her for a moment before nodding. As if understanding, Y/n stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone, and yelled Sousuke's name as loud as she could.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, looking up from the darkness to where a light seemed to be shining. A voice, he'd heard it. It stood out from the other's, different, and instantly recognizable. Sousuke reached his hand out towards the light, trying to reach it. 

 

_"Sousuke... Don't say that." Y/n said, her hand sitting gently on his shoulder. He remembered this, it had been the night before when he'd told her that he would understand if she was disappointed in him if he lost. "I don't care if you win that race or not, understand? I didn't fall in love with you because you won or because you were scouted," She continued, "I fell in love with you because of how determined you were, how strong... Winning is nice, yes, but as long as I'm alive, I don't care if you win or not... I will always be here for you." Y/n finished._

 

He'd kissed her after that, tears threatening to fall. Y/n had been the first and the only person to see him cry. Not even Rin had seen it. 

 

Now, he felt a new strength in himself. Sousuke pushed the pain aside, ignoring it for the time being. He surfaced, the darkness gone and the lights and roar returned. He swam, his legs and arms moving powerfully. It didn't take long for him to catch up to Haruka, and they made the turn. Sousuke kept pushing himself as Y/n watched. Happiness clear on her face, but also the worry of how hard Sousuke was pushing himself. 

 

His hand hit the wall, but the race had already ended. Haruka Nanase had barely beaten him, but Sousuke felt great. 

 

Rin helped him out of the water, patting his back and watching him with concern. Sousuke sent him a reassuring smile, then looked at Haruka. Their glances met and Sousuke nodded. The ravenette returned the gesture and turned away. 

 

  ______________________________________

 

Y/n rushed to the lockeroom, tears in her eyes. Sousuke was the only thing on her mind right now. She found him sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, an ice-pack on his shoulder and his eyes downcast. 

 

"Sousuke..." She said quietly. Teal eyes looked up at her, causing her heart to melt entirely. Y/n moved to kneel in front of him, her hand on his cheek. "I am so proud of you." She whispered. A small smile came to Sousuke's lips as the hand connected to his injured shoulder moved to her cheek, a wince visible when he moved it. Y/n moved up slightly, bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. 

 

When they pulled away, she smiled. "I told you I would always be here, and I meant it." Y/n said, "I love you."

 

Sousuke smiled a little as well. "I love you too, Y/n."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, short...
> 
> like me lolol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! I absolutely LOVE Sousuke... Even though when he first appeared I was like "Oh wow, he's an asshole." But then he changed and I was like "NO MY BABY IS INJURED AND HIS DREAMS ARE CRUSHED OMFG WHY?????" 
> 
> And that's how my obsession with Sousuke Yamazaki began.
> 
> Remember, you can request!!
> 
> p.s. Let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes and stuff, please! I would really appreciate it! Love you guys and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
